tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nalyd Renrut's Seventh Camp: All-Stars
That's right! This is my seventh season in this truly epic series! Contestants You may only compete when you've been invited, and you can only be contestants you were in past camps. Two contestants per person. Screaming Gophers #Nalyd - The goofy strategist (From camps 3, 4, 5 6) - Nalyd Renrut #Courtney - the best CIT ever (From multiple camps, but only Camp 6 as CK11) -COKEMAN11 #Duncan - the criminal guy (From 4, 5(1), 5(2)) - Turnertang #Oweguy - the nice quiet guy (no previous camps) - Owenguy101 #Kristi- the incredibly nice girl (from 5(1), 5(2))- Anonymos #Jake- The Kind Hottie-Chimmy (From 6) #Ravioli- The attractive, depressing, and occasionally violent pixie (From Camps 5(1), 5(2)) -Sunshine Killer Bass #CK11 - the new-found strategist (From Camp 6) - COKEMAN11 #Archie - An athlete (From 3, 5(1), 5(2), 6) - Turnertang #Dark Phantom - phantom that might have come from Oweguy (no previous camps) - Owenguy101 #Heather- the queen bee (from 3, 4, 5(1), 5(2), 6)- Anonymos #Chimmy- The Psycho Pyro-Chimmy (From 6) #Christin- The chronically shy and artsy niece of Chris (From camp 4 played by me, and camp 5(1) played by TDI19) -Sunshine #James-The Insane Comedian-Tdafan123 Eliminated #Xavier - The pointlessly angry kid (From camp 5) - Nalyd Renrut (Killer Bass, voted off 6-1) (6 Total Votes) Elimination Table Day One Chat Chris: Welcome to... Nalyd... Renrut's... SEVENTH CAMP! *dramatic music* Twelve of you have been identified as the best of the best from all 6 past camps! Owe and Dark Phantom, I don't know how you got in. James, you're lucky I'm easily bribed. Nalyd: Hey guys. :) Xavier: *gives Nalyd a noogie* Nalyd: What was that for?! Xavier: For losing last season. Chimmy:*is somehow floating around making swimming motions in scuba gear* Jake:O_O Nalyd: *pulls Chimmy back to ground* Ravioli: *arrives at the camp* Yo. Christin: *also arrives, waves shyly* H-hi, everyone... Chimmy:*puts banana in her ear* (XD) Jake:I'm not even gonna ASK.... Nalyd: Ravi! Long time no see! It feels like its been months. (EEE! Sunshine! :D) (CONF) Xavier: Yeah, i wanted to push the dork in the lake. But I'm sure if Ravioli saw Kathie last season, she'll kill Nalyd. Heather: *arrives, sees Ravioli* Ugh, she's here? Why?! *sees Christin, plasters on a smile* Why, hello, Christin. Kristi: *arrives* Hey, everyone!! *waves* Ravioli: *glances at Nalyd, but says nothing* Christin: Hi, Heather. (Conf.) Christin: I know most people would think I'd have a grudge against Heather, but I don't. After all, we decided to start fresh at the end of camp 4, right? Live and let live. *pause* ...I'm still terrified of her, of course, but I don't dislike her. Nalyd: So, Ravi, we're on the same team. Pretty sweet, huh? (CONF) Xavier: Heather thinks she's all that and a bag of chips (wow, did I just say that? XD) but she hasn't dealt with me. (I think they were in a camp once, but dont tell Xavier.) Chimmy:The door can see into your SOOOUULLLL! Jake:Is it just me, or is Chimmy even more insane than before? (XD) Heather: Look, Christin, I'm just going to cut to the chase. I know we've had our differences in the past, but I think it would be a good for a forming... something or other... to be in an alliance. Kristi: Hey, Ravioli!! Why so glum? Chipper up!! Ravioli: *still says nothing* (Conf.) Ravioli: *has long, drawn out rant about how Nalyd can have the nerve to even talk to her after completely forgetting about her last season and just relishing in the attention of Kathie, which is fast-forwarded XD* Christin: ...um... (Conf.) Christin: Ten minutes into the camp and she's already trying to make an alliance? Wow... Christin: ...I guess I'll have to think about it, Heather. I appreciate the offer, though! Heather: Well, be sure to let me know. Nalyd: *whispers* Kristi, don't try to make her be happy. Dangerous and painful things happen when Ravioli is happy. *flashback to the great slap fight of 1682* Xavier: *waits for heather to offer him an alliance HINT HINT* Nalyd: Ravi, I get the feeling that somethings wrong... Xavier: Its cause you cheated on her with kathie last season. Nalyd: I did? o.O Chimmy:*pokes Ravioli from a distance with a very long stick XD* Jake:*walks up to Christian* Hi. Ravioli: *glares partially at Xavier, partially at Nalyd, and partially at Chimmy* Christin: Hi! (CONF) Nalyd: It was really weird. She was glaring at me and two other people at the same time! This reminds me of that time Sunshine got her eyes to go other ways. I had nightmares for weeks. Jake:I know we're not on the same team, just wanted to say hi, get to know some people. *walks away* Chimmy:*stares at a sleeping Owe* Is it dead?...can I poke it? (XD) Christin: ...um... okay, bye... (Conf.) Ravioli: *continues fast-forwarded rant XD* Kristi: Ravioli? Is something bothering you? It helps to talk about it, you know. (CONF) Nalyd: There was nothing romantic between me and Kathie. Sure, she kissed me a couple times and I think she watched me sleep once... Okay, it was romantic on her side, for me it was just dealing with a fangirl. Besides, I was friends with Christin too. I bet Ravi thinks I cheated on her with Christin too! Well, I'm sure she talked to male people while I was in the last season! Yeah, she probably cheated on me! I bet she met a guy at Dunkin Donuts and... Heh heh... I like donuts. Can I have a donut? Where was I going with this? o.O Chimmy:*hands Nalyd a giant donut* (XD) Jake:*walks up to Kristi, waves hello* James;WAZZUP FELLOW ALL STARS! Christin: *backs away slowly from James* (XD) Ravioli: It's a long story that you don't want to hear and I don't want to talk about, Kristi. (Ravi finally speaks! XD) James:This is awesome, wait, what do I do, I'm not on a team! Kristi: Oh, okay, Ravioli. *sees Jake, is momentarily spellbound* Oh, hi!! I don't think we've been properly introduced. My name is Kristi! Nalyd: Ravi, there was nothing romantic between me and Kathie. I missed you like crazy the entire time. Tell her, Chimmy, you were on my team. Ravioli: *briefly stares at Jake before walking away, ignoring Nalyd* (I almost wrote "Jak" instead of Jake. If that's not proof that I'm obsessed, I don't know what is. XD) James:I don't have a team :P Jake:Hey, I'm Jake. ^^ Chimmy:It's true. He had several gothic and rants about how much he missed you that I shouldn't know about! He's probably mentally ill! ^^ (XD) Chris: James, you will go to the losing team after today's challenge. Speaking of which... Everybody go get into your bathing suits, its challenge time! Challenge One Chris: This is a OVER 9000!!!!!! foot tall cliff. Whichever team gets more people to jump wins! Xavier: *jumps* WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Nalyd: *blows up water wings* James:Can I jump? Jake:*looks down in water* Wouldn't this be suicide jumping from this height? Chimmy:WHO CARES?!?!!? (XD) *jumps off cliff* Kristi: *to Jake* I'll jump if you jump. Heather: *looks down* Uh-uh. No way. Chris: No James. *makes chicken noises at the people not jumping* Nalyd: I'm gonna jump. *puts on water wings, puts on swimming cap* Where's my nose plug?! Chimmy:*holds up nose plug at water XD* Jake:*gulps* I don't know...um... Kristi: Oh, come on. I know you can do it. Heather: *rolls eyes* Oh, real mature, Chris. Nalyd: My nose plug! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ravioli: *stares over edge of cliff, sighs* Whatever... *jumps, begins hovering down* Christin: *peeks over edge, turns unnaturally pale* (Return of the pale chick! XD) Chimmy:*'accidentally' drops Nalyd's nose plug into the water* Jake:OK...*jumps* If I die, tell Sammy I love herrrrrrrr! *falls* Kristi: Will do, Jake!! If I don't die... *jumps* Chris: Xavier and Chimmy have jumped for the Bass, Ravioli, Jake, and Kristi have jumped for the Gophers! Nalyd: *jumps* IF I DIE TELL RAVIOL - *pauses, sees he just passed Ravioli while falling* HEY RAVI! I have a message for you in case I day! Its - *splash* I'm alive! (XD) Chris: *holds a piece of paper up to Christin's face to compare the colors* Twins! :o Duncan: *Jumps* This is stupid. Archie: *Jumps* Weeeeee! (Chimmy:I just realized Duncan and I aren't on the same team. D:) Oweguy: *jumps in. causes big spalsh* Dark Phantom: *jumps in. causes no splash XD* CK11: *jumps* CK11 (conf): This season, I'll be less threat-like. I'll be nicer, and all that crap. Courtney: *jumps* Chris: Xavier, Chimmy, Archie, Dark Phantom, and CK11 have jumped for the Bass, Ravioli, Jake, Kristi, Nalyd, Duncan, Oweguy, and Courtney have jumped for the Gophers! All the Gophers jumped! The Gophers win! First Vote (Bass) Chris: Bass, its time to vote. Xavier: *votes for Heather* Wat to lose the challenge. (Turnertang: Can we vote out James?) Heather: *votes for Xavier* This is for our safety. I advise the rest of you to do the same. And for the record, Christin didn't jump, either. Chimmy:*absentmindedly votes Xaiver while watching Monty Python* Archie: *Votes Xavier* Dark Phantom: *Votes Xavier* CK11: *votes Xavier* Sorry, but...yeah. Christin: *votes Xavier* I'm sorry it had to be this way... please don't hurt me... Chris: Xavier, time to go. Xavier: WHAT?! DR. OCTAGONAPUS! *FIRES LAZER* Day Two Chat (BTW, the setting is Camp Wawanakwa) Nalyd: *sits in mess hall, waiting for Ravioli* *still waiting* *stops waiting* *resumes waiting* James:*skips to mess hall*Hello, Nalyd! CK11: Hey, guys... *sighs* Courtney: Hello, Nalyd. *through teeth* Nice to see you again. (XD) Nalyd: The pleasure is mine, Courtney... Courtney: Let's start off on a clean slate this season...okay? *twitches* (XD) James:You ok, Courtney?(CON F)SOmething seems wrong with her... CK11: At least Courtney's happy...*sulks* Nalyd: Sure, Courtney. Whats wrong, CK11? CK11: ...there's no Lindsay... Courtney (conf): Sucks to be him. Nalyd: ... Dude, listen, Lindsay's nice and all, but she's no Ravioli. *realizes this made CK feel worse* I rock! XD CK11: Of course. I'm glad. Then she'd be ugly. (XD)